Play That Song
by Sakurras
Summary: It took only one dance for him to realize who had unknowingly stolen his heart.


**This story is based off of Train's song "Play That Song". Tim is female in this story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO TRAIN AND DC COMICS!**

 **Damian: 24**

 **Tim: 22**

Play That Song

Damian Wayne pulled at his black tie for, what must have been, the hundredth time that night. Dressed in a jet black suit and tie was a very different contrast to his Nightwing uniform. He, much like his brothers and sister, hated these charity parties but for appearance's sake, he was forced to attend this one. He glanced around the room ballroom. There were multiple couples on the dance floor, the women's dresses flowing out as their partner spun them in a circle. He scoffed to himself. While he knew how to dance, he refused any requests that were directed towards him. He was already forced to be at the ball, he was not about to be forced to get out on the dance floor and hold some stranger close. Appearance or not, he still had some dignity.

He spotted his father across the room. He was entertaining the cameras as he danced with Selina Kyle, his current lover. While Damian did not agree with his relationship with the thief, he had to admit to himself that she was better than some diplomat or high standing woman. She actually grounded his father and forced him to forget the Playboy attitude and manner. He watched as his father held her close, just swaying back and forth with her.

Choosing to focus his attention elsewhere, he turned his head and his eyes observed the far left of the room. His eyes landed on his sister, Timothea Drake-Wayne. She was wearing a red high necked dress that was tight in her torso and hips then loose around her legs. To his trained eyes, he could make out that it was lace with a red silk underlay to it and when she turned slightly it was revealed that it was backless, the fabric of her waist starting just above her tailbone. There was a split on the left side that ran up to the middle of her thigh, showing the gold stilettoes she had donned. Her shoulder-length hair was curled slightly and her makeup was done to be seen but not overly prominent.

She was standing, just watching the people dancing. In fact, it was almost like she was trying not to be seen but at the same time playing the perfect daughter by putting on a fake smile for the cameras. He sighed softly as he watched her. She was in "Timothea Drake" mode not "Timothea Drake-Wayne" mode. Damian had seen it all too often at functions such as this. She remained silent through everything, choosing after a certain amount of time to make her way to another spot of the room. He knew she didn't want to be noticed or at least that's what her acting portrayed. She reverted to the young girl who had come to live with them so many years ago. The one that moved through the house silently, keeping to herself, and only talking when she was brought into the conversation.

Damian let out another sigh before he left his current spot, in favor of heading to a new one. He made his way through the crowd until he stood in front of her. She looked up at him curiously but said nothing. She just gave him that same smile she gave everyone else. He held out his hand for her to take and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A lady dressed so nicely should not just stand idly to the side." He said and she seemed to hesitate for a moment before placing her hand gently in his.

He led her out to the dancefloor, however he found that he didn't mind it. He stopped and gently placed his free hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. He started to sway, leading her through the song. Now in close proximity of her, he could smell that she had some sort of perfume on. There was silence for a bit before she finally spoke.

"This is quite a surprise. I thought the Damian Wayne didn't dance."

"As a Wayne, it is expected of me every so often." He said and he detected a sliver of disappointment flash through her eyes. She gave a small smile.

"That is true. I suppose it would be expected of me too."

"However, I will admit that dancing with you is quite pleasing. You clean up nicely Dra…Tim." He said, using her shorted name instead of her last name. A real smile appeared and Damian felt something run through him.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, Damian." She said and they fell silent again as they danced to the music.

At some point in the dance, he had pulled her closer and she was now resting her head against his chest. If they noticed, neither said anything. His eyes met his father's and he was given a slight nod of approval. His looked down at Tim, who had her eyes closed, and his heart fluttered slightly. Maybe there had been a different reason for the dance instead of for appearance. He found himself placing a kiss to the top of her head, neither making any mention of it. They danced for two songs before leaving the ball. He walked her to her room and stood with her outside of it for a moment. She smiled softly.

"Thank you for the dance, Damian. It was pleasant and enjoyable." Damian nodded.

"You are a talented dancer, much better than I expected." He said. It was silent for a moment, before Tim stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Damian." She said and he gave a slight smile as she entered her room and shut her door behind her.

He stood there for a moment and placed a hand over his cheek. He could still feel the firm press of her lips to it. A slight rush of adrenaline ran through him as he raised his fist and knocked lightly. He could just vaguely hear the sound of footsteps as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He placed his hands on her upper arms gently and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was a moment later that he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back softly. He moved and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand resting on her warm, bare back.

He pulled away after a minute and looked down at her, an actual smile on his face. She was a little breathless as she looked up at him, a deep blush settling over her cheeks. He gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear as he pecked her forehead.

"Goodnight, Tim." He said and started to leave. A small hand caught his and he stopped, turning his attention to her.

"Um, you can stay with me if you would like. Your room is all the way at the other end of the Manor and you look quite tired." She said, softly and he gave an amused shake of the head. He stepped towards her and guided her back into her room.

"Okay, Tim." He said as he closed the door behind them, settling in for a night with the girl who had unknowingly stolen his heart.


End file.
